Advances in semiconductor manufacturing of integrated circuits (ICs) have resulted in a steady reduction of the ICs' dimensions. This reduction may limit the spacing between, for example, a transistor's gate and its adjacent source/drain (S/D) contacts. Consequently, the interlayer dielectric (ILD)—which electrically isolates the gate from the S/D contacts—can become susceptible to leakage current during normal transistor operation.